Cat's Climb
by mockingpottervictorious
Summary: Neautronium Records signs Cat Valentine as their next big superstar but what happened to Tori slowly starts to repeat itself but with Cat... When Robbie is found crumpled and beaten up for not listening to Mason's instructions, Cat realises she is in more trouble than she thought, and she needs to escape... CONTAINS CHARCTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

"You're uploading it" Robbie asked Cat. They were on the balcony of Cat's house, overlooking Hollywood and could see the roof of their school being walked on by builders trying to fix the leak that had issued them the day off of school. They were'nt doing much, browsing the internet and searching for lyric videos to their favourite show tunes so they could sing along to Robbie's guitar.

While Robbie had been called downstairs to bring up some juice and snacks for them both, Cat had started to upload her cover of Rolling In the Deep, by Adele. Cat smiled then questioned as it reached 98% uploaded, "Is it good enough?" Robbie had listened to it as soon as he arrived and had thought it was perfect, he replied, "When is your singing ever not good enough?" She smiled again and silently thanked him for being such a good friend. Cat closed off her laptop once the upload had completed and resumed her game of scrabble, moving a letter A to complete the word 'star'.

After their game, Cat walked Robbie home seeing as it was such a beautiful, hot, sunny day and they listened to music from his PearPad, using an earphone each. Robbie hummed along to his favourite song and she joined in, making them both look like humming fools walking down the street. Cat felt a buzzing in her pocket, it was ringing, so apologised to Robbie as she took her earbud out and popped it inside his empty ear for the time being. The number was unknown... "Hello? Cat Valentine here, are you my mother?" She asked, intrigued at who the mysterious caller was. She looked again at the screen of the phone as red as a fresh stawberry to check if it was infact her mother but she was right, it was unknown. The voice speaking to her as she replaced the phone to her ear was water. It was clear and fresh and it made her mouth go dry the more the person spoke, it was making her tongue scream and beg for... Bibble.

Mason chimed back in his English accent, "How is my bibble crunching, red headed kitten? Its Mason Thornesmith, Neautronium Records." Cat quickly switched the phone to speaker and tapped Robbie's arm furiously for him to pay attention. He took out the earbuds and listened to the phonecall with Cat.

"Did you get the Bibble ban revoked? Did ya? Did ya?" She stammered in desperation.

Mason chuckled, "No Cat but-"

"Darn it!" She shouted angrily, now craving Bibble even more...

Mason continued, "I just saw that new video you uploaded, it was amazing! Already it has..." Cat and robbie could hear him tapping on his computer keyboard, "-3200 views and its only been online for 2 hours!" Cat stammered, "Thirty two... Oh my gosh Robbie!" She squeeled and let Robbie lift her up in the air excitedly and twirl her around. They laughed and Robbie turned up the phones volume as he led Cat over to a bench, having a feeling Cat might possibly faint if the news gets any more exciting.

Mason proposed, "How would you like a conditional record deal with Neautronium?" Robbie squeeled and caused Mason to move his phone slightly away from his ear. Cat looked at Robbie as he kissed the top of her head and started to do a weird celebratory dance. However, Cat wasnt looking as happy as Robbie was and was still talking to Mason, "-Will i have to do all the stuff you made Tori do? Change my image? Personality?"

"No my dear, i've moved on from all that! Come by tomorrow if you can, Tori'll be here too at around 12 so maybe you could sing together and we can go from there?" Mason seemed to have planned everything out! Cat nodded happily, "Okay!" And the phone line hung up. Robbie updated his slap profile while Cat put her phone back in her pocket to 'With a superstar! Feeling- Elated :D', then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head, thanking that te bech was under the shade of the tree. Cat's conscience was talking to her like it often did but this time it was showing her two paths...

If she went left, she'd ignore the phonecall, remove the video and continue in life. She'd hopefully pass all her exams witht he required grades and get into a performing arts university or have a job in music or acting. She'd love to be a singer but eventually all groups split, boybands break up and singers shatter until they do something crazy and get back into the media. She was just saving herself dissapointment.

If she went right, she'd accept the offer, get a life changing deal, money, fame and get invited to major events, maybe even televised! The Oscars... MTV Awards... The Grammys... She'd maybe even get a fanbase! The kittens? Maybe she'd get a celebrity boyfriend? Go to parties, see the world...

"I'll do it." Cat stated, sitting up from Robbie's shoulder. She had cut Robbie off mid sentence, he looked confused and shocked, "You'll rub my Grandfather's feet?"

"What? No!"

Robbie defended, "I was saying how he makes me massage his feet every first Tuesday of every month then you said, 'I'll do it!'" Cat laughed and got up from the bench, pulling Robbie up by the hand and they continued their journey to Robbie's house. Cat explained, "I meant the record deal. I want to be someone, i want to be a singer and this might be my only chance... It might also revoke my Bibble factory ban..." Robbie looked amazed at the thought of a Bibble factory and insisted she took him there when they arrived tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I have written a total of 7 chapters for this story so far so all i need at reviews and then i can upload! Let me know what you think guys**

"Lets give it up for those L.A. Boys!" Tori Vega and Cat Valentine harmonized into the microphone angelically in the soundproof recording studio in the centre of Neautronium Records. They both removed their headphones once the song had faded out and reached for their water bottles once they'd left the stuffy room.

Mason clapped loudly as they sat themselves down and gulped down the water to replace the water they'd lost as sweat while standing in the heat absorbant room. Robbie high fived both girls, laughing, as he leapt over the back of the sofa and sat between them to take a selfie for his slap page. He offered them a cookie from his large packet, then the rest of the crew, while Tori went over to Mason to listen back to the track.

"These are good, where are they from?" Cat asked, shoving another cookie into her mouth eagerly, Robbie chuckled, "I made them this morning actually! I'll show you how to make them sometime..." Cat smiled, she'd like that.

Tori returnedwith good news, "That sounded great! I think Alex wants you to record a new solo and video, are you excited?!" Tori squeeled and Cat smiled hugely.

"As in my own single? My very own music video?"

"Yes!"

Robbie couldnt believe his perky little friend, that he had an immense crush on, had developed into a star so quickly! He left Cat and Tori talking and headed over to Mason with a huge grin on his face.

Robbie whispered as Mason read a contract silently to himself, "Thankyou for doing this Mason... Cat is really happy about the whole situation and imreall proud of her-"

"-Why?" Mason asked rudely, not looking up from the sheet of paper. He grabbed his glasses from the desk space near Robbie, also without lookking up, and placed them on the bridge of his nose.

Robbie hesitated, "Maybe you didn't hear me, i said i was thankful of what you are doing for Cat she's-"

"I heard you for God's sake boy!" He hissed angrily and shook his head. He pushed himself away fromt he desk on the swivel chair and looked Robbie up and down properly, from the curls on his head to the skinny in his jeans. Robbie was starting to feel awkward, although he was rather thankful that he'd given Rex away last year, otherwise he'd be making a rude comment by now.

Mason then looked across at Cat, whose long, slightly curled and shiny hair was loose with a pretty floral bow at the side to hold back her fringe. She was smiling a perfectly photogenic smile which caught Mason's attention the most... "You see Robbie? Cat is happy, yes?"

Robbie looked also and chuckled as Cat showed Tori a crazy dance move with her amrs, "Yes, she's very happy, happiest ive seen her in a while actually."

Cleverly, Mason then turned Robbie to face him by holding his shoulders and twisting him, then spoke directly to him, eye contact and all, "If you are so proud of Cat, and have never seen her happier, you will leave my office, leave Cat, leave Hollywood and never come back, do you understand me Robbie Shapiro?" The ending of his speech, using his full name, made it even more threatening as there was no misunderstanding or misinterpretation. He wanted Robbie out of Cat's life. Robbie put a hand in his pocket in hope it would relax him more.

"Why do have to leave?" He stammered, unsure what his question would mean.

Mason sighed, as if it were obvious, "Do you want her to be popular? With girls and boys all over the world?" He didnt leave time for Robbie to interject and answer him, "Of course you do, thats why i cannot have you as a threat to other boys interested in... Caterina. The older man's eyes had an evil green glint in them that could see what Robbie was feeling and thinking. Mason carried on, crushing Robbie's dreams, "If the press see you and Cat together they'd presume you and couple, we are then at risk of-" He made quotation marks with his fingers, "-Shipping."

Robbie knew perfectly well what shipping was as he shipped many couples, most of them fictional... "Cat would be fine with that, she knows that we're just friends!" He insisted, not liking Mason's tone. He hated ti even more when Mason leant forward and hissed, "Get out."

His skin was flushing with heat, he felt so humiliated and frustrated. He looked at Cat who was still messing around with Tori but was calling him over with her hands whilst laughing. All he wanted was to make her happy, to be there for her... But Mason was right wasnt he? Cat belonged here with Tori and the producers and the makeup artists and the directors whereas he belonged at school, learning how to be a success when he, along with the teachers, knew he never would be.

He turned off his mobile and left as soon as one of the recording editors called her and she'd turned away from his view, he didnt want to talk to anyone right now. Not even Cat.

Mason cheered happilyonce the door shut quietly and announced to both Tori and Cat, "I want Cat int he studio pronto! Pierce, she'll need the lyrics to Put Your Hearts Up, i think Shanice has a copy in her files. Annabelle, get Tori ready for the video shoot, we want gold dresses, gold shoes, gold... Dogs!" He laughed and people nodded and ran off to their stations. Tori went off with Annabelle who was blonde and looked a bit dumb... Leaving Cat in the centre of the room, biting her lip and anxiously looking for Robbie.

"Oh sorry." SHe said as she moved out the way of a large clothes rack being pushed through and approached Mason, "What does all this mean Mason? What are we doing now?"

Mason smiled contently, "What we're going to do Miss Valentine, is recording you a single! You're going to be huge!"

**I'll upload the next chapter if i get a review on this one! Its written and ready so get reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

On the floor of the Hollywood Arts' main corridor sat Beck, Jade, Andre, Tori and Cat, twiddling their thumbs and looking awkwardly at two computer screens. The laptops were automatically refreshing every minute, each one of them on a music video each. Beck's blue laptop was on Cat Valentine - Put Your Hearts Up and Andre's green Pearbook was on Tori Vega-Gold.

Cat grumbled, "Do we have to do this?" Jade West, Cat's best friend explained to her, "Yes! At 12pm the videos would be up for a total of 6 hours and we can see who has got the most views when we screenshot at that moment." Shespoke to everyone, "I reckon Cat will have more because Put Your Hearts Up is being refeshed every 30 seconds on my phone."

Tori shook her head dissapprovingly, "If Cat gets more than me-"

"I'll feel bad because Tori's worked harder and been with Mason for longer!" Cat interjected sadly, trying to presuade the boys to stop the laptops. Both Beck and Andre then suddenly threw their arms in the air after screenshotting and called them over to view the results:

CAT VALENTINE - PUT YOUR HEARTS UP

1,445,000 VIEWS

TORI VEGA - GOLD

949, 352 VIEWS

Andre calculated quickly, "Haha just under half a million views more than Tori, Cat! Im so proud of you!" He hugged her, then Tori, "Well done muchacha! Nearly 1 million in 6 hours is amazing!" She hugged him back but could tell he was just being polite...

Jade laughed, "Tori you're such a failure." She hugged Cat and flicked Tori's forehead. Tori rubbed her head, "I have a bigger recod deal than you Jade, infact, you dont even have a record deal so quit being such a jealousy monster! " Jade didnt care wat Tori was saying to her though, she was too pleased for Cat, finally making it in an industry she loved so much.

It wasnt fair. It wasnt fair that Tori had been with the label for just over a year and still, Cat had beaten her when she'd been there for less than 3 months. Tori was feeling the colour of her cheeks flush out and fill with a slimy, green liquid called jealousy... Her mind was confused when Cat then ran up and hugged her, jumping onto Tori's frame, "Tori we did it!" Cat cheered, Tori was still very confused.

"Did what?" She questioned and Cat led her over to Beck's computer that was now on a different page.

The page had a leaderboard on it. 'Top Artists Signed' was the heading and there was a list of stage names next to it with a picture alongisde. Cat scrolled down the page and there she was, 'Cat Valentine - 10'

Cat was tenth out of all 32 artists signed?! But why had she said we? It was only Cat on there!

Cat scrolled a bit more but this time, upwards, and pointed repetitively at Tori's face next to number 6. Tori gasped, "I went up four whole spots?!" But Jade still found a way to kick Tori while she was down, "Yeah to make room for Cat."

"If i was making room for Cat then i wouldve gone down! Quit being such a grunge Jade and just accept that im better than you this ONE time!" Tori had silenced the corridor with her shouting until Cat sniffled and whispered quietly, "Where's Robbie?..." Beck looked around but there was no sign of him. Cat hoped he was okay... She hadnt seen him since the first meeting with Mason a couple moths ago and even then he never said goodbye! People had seen him around now and again but he seemed to be keeping his distance from the group. He even asked to swap drama teachers...

Ring Ring... Tori's Pearphone rang in her pocket so she stepped away to answer it. The called ID read 'Mason' So she smiled and waited for him to congratulate her as she put it to her ear, "Tori Vega here, hi Mason!"

Andre closed his laptop and packed it away, as did Beck with the other one as a bunch of younger students stampeded through the hallway.

Tori put the mobile back in her pocket and put her bag over her shoulder, ready to go, "...He's dropped me from the label..." Even Jade knew this wasnt the right time to make a joke, she tried to sound as sympathetic as she possibly could around Tori, "But you went up four spots, why would he drop you now?" But Tori shook her head, still in disbelief.

"He wants to concentrate on other artits, people with more potential..."

Beck was angry, "Who? Who could he possibly want instead of you?!"

Tori mumbled in annoyance, "Cat..."

**7 TOTAL REVIEWS ON THE STORY AND ILL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Thanks guys xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I stick to my promises so here is Chapter 4 xx**

**There are a few names mentioned from this point that arent to do with Victorious, some are from Ariana Grande, (Cat Valentine, duh) 's personal life because im a bit obsessed and fangirl over her a lot haha**

Cat entered the studio for the third time that week. Her throat was sore and it was still a mystery as to where Robbie was. She thought she'd seen him yesterday in the park as she was walking home from rehearsal but it was an older teenager with hair as curly as Robbie's and glasses as nerdily cute.

"Cat!" Mason cheered as she came into his office, he left his conference table and helped her hang up her jacket on the shiny, metal, lion faced coat pegs. She smiled tiredly and timidly, still unsure whether to trust him, and joined the people at the table. Mason had guests - guests she'd seen before.

Carly Shay and Sam Puckett owned a webshow that she enjoyed watching... A lot... She was almost as addicted to it as she was addicted to Bibble but she managed to restrain herself as there was a limited amount of shows she could watch before they uploaded a new one, whereas with Bibble... That was never ending.

Carly looked bored and Sam was on her phone. She introduced herself, "Hi im Cat!" Carly looked up and smiled, recognising her from theparty, "Hey Cat! I remember you from the party where you couldnt speak." Cat was suprised she remembered it as it was a couple years ago but nodded anyway. Mason handed both iCarly, (the webshow) hosts a ring bnder full of papers and ushered them out.

"Bye bye ladies... See you soon." He closed the door and sighed, as though it was a relief to get rid of them. He turned and faced Cat, "I want you to meet someone, this is Colleen!"

"I'm sorry?" Cat replied as a tall, brunette woman shook her hand and joined her at the table. Her eyes were telling Cat she was supposed to like her, but why?

Colleen handed Cat her business card, "Colleen Ballinger, im a vocal coach!" She smiled warmly and popped her lips, "I hope we can be friends as well as client and coach." Cat nodded and compared this lady to a typical Hollywood day: Not too warm and intrusive but not too cold and unwelcoming.

But still, Cat was confused as to why she needed this vocal coach if she was as good as Mason had made her out to be. "My giraffe can sometimes be... innapropriate. I hope you dont mind..." She looked at the business card then continued, "-Colleen." The woman laughed nervously, trying to work out whether Cat was joking or being serious.

Mason put a tall pile of papers on the desk and joined them at the table. On the papers were song titles, record sales, standings in the charts of all the artists Cat had heard of or that Mason had signed to his label. "Research is key." He stated, taking the first sheet off the pile, "I want Cat to pick three artists from this whole pile that she has something in common with, tell me what it is and then tell me something she doesnt have in common with them. Help her Colleen." He ordered and handed her the paper he was holding, she looked at it and frowned.

"One Direction?"

"I have nothing in common with One Direction but if you know how to contact them, id like that very much." She giggled and Mason shook his head playfully then left the room, Colleen laughed too and Cat knew shewas going to be friends with her. Colleen put that sheet on a seperate pile and started to go through each one with Cat until she had chosen three. Mason then returned and listened to what Cat had found.

"Avril Lavigne - we both play piano although we dont do the same genre of music." He nodded as she read the other two then replied sternly with:

"But none of them have red hair do they Cat?"

Suddenly Cat sensed that this was Tori Vega all over again. He was trying to play into her mind and make her change her personality! "I dont want to be Tori Vega."

Colleen was confused at Cat's panicky tone, "Who's Tori Vega? Cat calm down!"

"I dont want to change my hair colour!" She put her hair behind her shoulders to stop Mason looking at it and he sat up, confident. He took a sip of coffee, clearly enjoying how worked up Cat was becoming.

Mason asked, "What's your natural colour Cat?

"Brown."

"Beautiful, beautiful brunette... How long has it been since it was that colour?"

"About 4 years..."

Mason leant forward, "Is it similar to Colleen's hair? Maybe a bit lighter? Darker?"

Cat was strong though, she looked to the right and saw a framed picture of Tori being taken down by another man she thought was named Pierce, she turned back to him, just as confident as he was and stated, "I am not dying my hair."

Colleen smiled, clearly not understanding the severity of the situation until Mason whispered, this time managing to get into Cat's mind, "Would you do it for Robbie?" He was so sly and made Cat's blood run cold at the thought of everything he could've done to her best friend. All that power... Money...

"WHERE'S ROBBIE?!" Cat demanded with anger in her voice. Mason chuckled and pulled out a box of hair dye from under the table then slid it across to her.

Light brown. Permanant hair dye.

**I'll upload next chapter at 10 reviews, thanks guys, hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys thankyou for the lovely reviews! The beat ones are alwaya the ones that give your opinion so thanks if you did that :-)**

**Here we go with chapter 5!**

Cat strolled past Hollywood Arts, avoiding the gazes and stares as she made her way to her home, from the studio. It was the only route that she wasnt terrified to go down, as all the rest were alleyways filled with drug pushers and gangs, although she was questioning whether to put the Hollywood Arts route on that list based on what she was feeling now.

"Cat?!" Beck shouted from the steps and she stopped walking, unsure why when she could just run home and slam the door in his face. Noone had seen her hair yet...

Too late, Beck came over and lifted a strand of her now light brown hair that she loathed so much. He asked, "Mason?" She couldnt look at him, she knew how much he had warned her about Mason but still she had gone along with it, it was all her fault... "This is just a repeat of what happened to Tori! Cat you should've known better!"

Cat knew why she'd done it. For Robbie. "Im sorry..." She whispered as Beck hugged her, but from where Jade was standing, Beck was hugging a beautiful brunette pretty tightly and stormed inside after taking a photo. He led her into the school and glared at all the faces that were staring while Cat hugged her giraffe for comfort. They reached their meeting place of the lockers and Tori frowned until she remembered Mason was now part of the equation. Jade rounded the corner angrily, saw Cat , she exclaimed, "Thank God it was you!"

"What?" Cat asked, confused as to why she hadnt mentioned her hair yet.

"Look." She showed both Beck and Cat the picture of them hugging and Beck looked very defensive but Jade assured him it was fine. Jade looked at Cat's hair, "Did Mason do this? Is this why you havent been at school all week?!" Jade exploded and Cat nodded sadly.

Her tummy twisted as Andre rounded the corner by himself, "Where's Robbie?" He shrugged, assuming he just couldnt be bothered to come but everyone else looked concerned as to why he didnt even want to be seen with them. Jade was smart, "That's why you did it?" She could tell by Cat's face the answer was yes so clentched her right fist and tapped angrily at her Pearphone with her left fingers.

Tori was scared, "What are you gonna do?" She asked Jade in a quiet voice, not getting too close to her fist. Jade shushed her and put her phone to her ear, listening for the dialling tone.

As it rang, Andre turned his head, "I can hear ringing..." He slowly walked in the direction of the tone and stopped outside Robbie's locker that was ringing from the inside. He slammed his hand against it in frustration then stroked Cat's head that had rested on his shoulder, "We'll find him..."

**I was going to split this next bit into a different chapter but i thought i'd treat you, hope you like x**

Cat sat in Mason's office on a bean bag with Colleen, devouring a bag of Bibble. Colleen had promised not to tell Mason she'd eaten any but quite frankly, Cat didnt care. Cat looked at her new friend and smiled, "Thankyou for the Bibble. It helps me..." Collen smiled back and took a piece from the bag, then popped it in her mouth.

Mason clapped loudly as he entered. Cat shoved the bag of Bibble down the side of the beanbag and wiped off the crumbs from around her mouth. She didnt understand why she'd dne it if she didnt care... Mason exclaimed happily as this was the first meeting with Cat having brown hair, "You are so beautiful, isnt she beautiful Colleen."

Collen shrugged, "She looked great with red hair, i think she looks the same..."

Cat was angry at the chit chat, "Where's Robbie?!"

Mason paused as though he had been interrupted during an adult meeting about important things. "I have a new song for you Cat. Its called Tattooed Heart, about a girl and her lover." He made a false smile and Cat pulled out the Bibble, considering it the only thing that reminded her of her old self.

Mason watched her eat the Bibble she had only just manage to avoid eating without having temptations, "Cat you're eating-"

"I do what i like." She interrupted, not really caring for his opinion. Mason bit his lip and finally gave in.

He started, "You want precious Robbie? Good old, nerdy Robbie?"

"Yes." She replied through gritted teeth. He handed her the song lyrics and pointed tot he recording studio. Colleen opened her moth in shock at his manipulative ways, she couldnt belive the arrogance he had!

She defended her client, "Quit making her play games Mason... Give back her friend or at least say where he is!" Mason didnt like Colleen talking out of place, he slammed his hand on the desk angrily and Cat fainted in shock. He didnt want this nonsense. Cat was a popstar, thats all! He didnt give a damn about Robbie but if Robbie was going to hold her back, he couldnt be in the equation, simple. He left the room and Colleen sat by Cat, waiting for her to wake up.

"Did someone scare me? I faint when im scared Colleen." Colleen laughd and nodded as she sat herself up. She then gasped.

"I forgot, i managed to bag you tickets to the American Music Awards! I thought you and a friend could go and you could take a proper look at your competition?" Cat couldnt believe it! She hugged her tightly and ran over to the recording studio where Mason was standing, knowing how to get her own way.

Mason smiled as he heard exactly what he wanted to hear, "I will do your stupid song. Only if you give me Robbie back and get me to perform at the AMA's." Cat knew she drove a hard bargain, she didnt even know how someone even got to sing on award shows like these, a ticket seemed like golddust.

He sighed, defeated, "Fine, oh by the way, you're already going to the AMA's because i nominated you for New Artist. Here you go." He handed her two tickets, identical to Colleen's.

"Colleen already gave me tickets..." Mason looked pleased, "Looks like me and COlleen can go too then!"

Cat pleaded, "Cant i invite two more friends?"

"No." He took Cat outside and over to the 5 inch high wall, that Cat had always though pointless, behind it lay a teenage boy with curly hair and nerdy glasses, Mason sighed.

Cat gasped, "Robbie?..." His glasses were smashed, his lip was bleeding and his arm looked broken, she hopped over the wall and held him like a baby as he opened his eyes and saw her. Robbie was always so careful... How had Robbie gotten into this state? Unless...

She screamed at Mason and clawed at his face, deep enought o scratch him and draw blood so he screamed out in pain and security came running as Cat jumped on Mason and started to scream/cry. Colleen heard the commoion and came out of the office, she gulped as she saw how much love Cat had for Robbie.

**Sorry I love leaving you guys on a cliff hanger too much! 12 total reviews and ill upload Chapter 6, to perauade you even more, heres a sneak preview!**

**'Mason whispered sharply in his ear, "Colleen has been docked a months wages and her face has got a lot worse punishment for what she and Cat have just done infront of the whole world! Cat will be getting a lot worse though... Trust me.'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Updating more than once a day wow! Haha i dont mind though, here is Chapter 6!**

Cat looked left and right of the audience, clutchig the glass trophy with, 'Favourite New Artist' engraved on the front. She took a huge breath of air and brought the trophy closer to her heart as she spoke in Robbie's direction: "This is for my fans! Im so nervous! Okay, um..." She remembered the speech that Colleen had helped her to write if she won, "My friend Colleen helped me make this speech and-" She took it out from her bra, looked at the autocue and saw she had 10 seconds left of camera time, "Ten seconds?! Okay thank you Neutronium Records, Jade, Andre, Beck, Sikowitz, the extreemly talented Tori Vega, my best friend Robbie who is right there..." She pointed him out and she saw a camera turn to get his reaction then continued with a couple seconds left and rushed, "But most of all thank you Mason Thornesmith who is a complete jerk and taught me never to trust anyone."

The over head commentator then introduced the next act and Cat sighed. She was proud but very nervous of what she'd just done, she waved sweetly to the audience and took a piece of liqurice from her bra, eating it in celebration. She smiled hugely at Robbie who pulled a face back until she was told to go backstage and get ready to perform.

A young man stepped past Robbie and sat down in Cat's seat with her name on. Robbie was defensive, "Excuse me but Cat Valentine's sitting there..."

"She's your friend?" The young man had both sunglasses and a snapback cap on that withheld his identity and Robbie wasnt familiar with Popstars enough to recognise their speaking voices.

Robbie considered whether to tell a lie, "She's my good friend."

"She's so hot! Tell her i took an interest." He removed the sunglasses and did a smug smile.

Robbie was shocked and felt the desperate need to take a selfie, "Justin Bieber?! Oh wow..." He rubbed his sweaty palms together and adjusted his blazer to impress the boy that was one year younger than both him and Cat. Younger yet more popular, wealthy and talented...

Justin sat back in the chair, clearly making it obvious that he wasnt moving and pointed as Cat ran across the stage in her long, sophisticated, red dress with black trim with a woman wearing a headset. Justin wondered, "Why dont you get with her? SHe's beautiful-"

"We're just friends." He nervously laughed but Justin used this to his advantage, "Im going to go talk to her then!" He got up and went backstage, flashing his pass to the security guards. Robbie gulped an dhoped to God that they wouldnt be a couple. It was true, he loved Cat... Suddenly he heard the noise of someone being slapped and turned around to see Mason glaring at him and Colleen rubbing her cheek.

"Did you hit Colleen?!" He snapped, Colleen looked away and sniffed, clearly he had hurt her. Mason hissed sharply, "Colleen has been given a cut on her wages and hopefully a cut on her cheek for what she has just done with Cat. Cat will be getting a lot worse than that when she gets off the stage!" The people behind Mason clearly were blind to anything happening because they were clapping and cheering as One Direction got up on the stage. However one man was not. Robbie looked at him and saw he was writing stuff down. "If i had it my way young man you would be back behind that wall, dead and bleeding!-"

"Perez Hilton!" He whispered to Mason and he turned around to see the journalist staring open mouthed back at them.

"AND THE WINNER OF THE AMA FOR FAVOURITE NEW ARTIST, PLEASE WELCOME, CAT VALENTINE!" The commentator called out as the lights all went out and the audience's attention was on a single spotlight, illuminating Cat. A bright light shined behind her and made a ray of light behind her head as she began to sing with her eyes closed, full concentration.

Four backup singers were then illuminated as Cat continued to sing perfectly in tune and gave the audience goosebumps. Robbie smiled as she hit the high notes and knew she was his. There was no way anyone could take Cat away from him, even if they did their best to get Robbie away from Cat. She'd grown so much vocally and was receiving a standing ovasion as the music ended and she smiled happily. He was still too hypnotised to even clap for her...

About thirty minutes later, Cat returned to her seat, being conglatulatedd for both her award and the performance as she walked down the aisle and sat next to Robbie. She hugged him and he hugged her back, keeping his eyes on Justin who was watching them.

Mason snatched away Cat's arm and pulled her to him, he hissed, "You better not push your luck anymore Valentine."

"-GET OFF HER." A male voice shouted and pulled them apart, it was Justin again... A woman sitting next to Robbie who was watching praised him, "Well done young man, so brave! You should've done that... Robbie was it?"

"Yes." He mumbled miserably. Justin sat in the aisle and spoke to Cat who was in the aisle seat and they laughed while Robbie sat and watched the rest of the show, feeling terrible.

He felt a buzzing in his pocket and decided he might as well check his phone, he was thankful for the distraction!

_Me and Jade are going to Canada with my Dad, sorry for the bombshell :( Come round tomorrow, we need to talk, say congrats to Cat on the award and tell her she sang great x_

Beck and Jade

**Im going to ask for... 15 reviews and ill upload Chapter 7, i love doing this to you guys :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I didnt even think id have this many reviews in one day, wow haha**

**Here you go guys and thanks 'Lucy' who wrote a pretty long review :)**

"A leaving party?" Robbie asked the couple who were sat in Beck's RV eating nutella from the tub. The RV was filled with boxes labelled with either, 'Beck', 'Jade' or 'Both'. Beck nodded and turnd to Cat who was on Robbie's right, questioning whether to dye her hair red again as she twirled a section round her finger. "Are you free next Friday to come?" Beck asked her but she replied with a saddened face, knowing she'd have to ask Mason for a break and expect him to say no. She texted him to find out.

While they waited for a reply, there was a knock on the RV door. Beck got up to answer it so Jade asked Cat while he was gone, "How's life? Mason still a jerk?" Robbie smiled at Jade's humour but Cat protested, "He's okay, i think he understands that i need to make my own decisions now. Anyway, i have Robbie!" She poked his nose and he giggled but then his expression changed to confusion as Beck led in Colleen who was in tears with another red mark on her face.

Beck sat her down then clicked on the only thing that wasnt boxed up in the kitchen area, the coffee machine. Colleen broke down as Robbie put his arm round her, "Mason cut my wages like you know... After what he did to Cat i was just in no mood to work wth him so i said i was quitting, he refused to let me go so he locked the door and slapped me infront of the whole crew..." She started to cry again but Cat could tell she wasnt finished, "After that he unlocked the door and kicked me, literally kicked me, out into the sidewalk and threw my bag after me."

"When was this?" Cat asked her

"About 10 minutes ago..." Colleen replied, taking the coffee from Beck and sipping it even though it burnt her mouth.

Mason was a jerk after all. What had happened to him? He was still needing to reply to Cat's text about having Friday off but if he was in this sort of mood to kick people out, she didnt see him allowing it... Beck went back over to the door as the bell rang and welcomed in Tori and Andre who Cat and Robbie presumed had recieved the same text. Tori hugged Cat, "Well done on the award! Oh and your singing was perfect!"

"Did you hear my speech?" She asked quietly and Tori smiled, "YES! I cant believe you called me out like that Cat! Thank you! Puts Mason in his place once and for all!" Colleen started to cry again at the reminder of the speech that she had helped to write.

Jade handed Andre a brown envelope, along with Tori and smiled. She really was sad about leaving everyone, even Tori.

The envelopes had invites to the party inside but also acted as ID so no idiots could gate crash past Jade's cousin who'd be the security guard for the night. Tori bit her lip as she read the info:

8pm till late / Friday 21st March

But Andre beat her to saying it, "Jade, Beck im so sorry, i dont know if i'll be able to make it... I got accepted at that music company in Seattle and theres an interview that day, i dont know what time." Jade sighed but was happy Andre was making his way in life, "Well done, dont worry about it." Beck smiled and hugged Andre, assuring him it was fine.

Tori paced on the spot until Beck asked her, "What did you guys come over for?"

Cat and Robbie were confused, "I thought you invited them?"

Andre insisted, "Just to say about the company" He nudged Tori in the arm to tell the truth, she sighed, "Im moving to Florida... My Dad got promoted there and Trina got accepted at a college-"

"How on earth did she get accepted?" Beck laughed and Tori chuckled.

Jade asked sympathetically, "Do _you wanna go?" Everyone turned to Tori but all they got was a shrug._

_"Im not too bothered really, it'll be nice to have a fresh start and i suppose Florida is a nice place. Ill miss you all though..." Jade too a sip from her coffee, "Even Jade." She finished, smiling._

_Cat was pleased all her friends were happy, "We should have a huge party! A leaving party for everyone! Even Colleen leaving that awful man." Colleen smiled and rested her head on Cat's shoulder until Cat's phone beeped and she politely got off so she could read it in private:_

_Hi Cat. No. After your episode at the AMA's, you're not going anywhere unless someone is dying._

_She read it aloud and Robbie stood up, suprising everyone, "Dont listen to him! You are coming to this party!" Cat considered but she really didnt want to get on the wrong sde of Mason again, not after what her punishment was for the speech at the AMA's... Robbie added, "He's already changed your hair, dont let him change you."_

_Cat decided and sang, "Lets get this party on!"_

**_So what do you think Cat's punishment was? I want 20 reviews this time people to give me time to type the next chapter up!_**

**_xx_**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKYOU! 20 reviews is just fantastic, however you'll either be happy or sad to know that we have reached the end of the story, for now...**

**So if you read the story description you'll know that there's a death on the way, but please no hate because i did have to think through who would die a LOT**

The music blared loudly in the club that was packed with teenagers and family of both Beck and Jade. 'We Cant Stop' was sending such powerful happiness vibes through the teens that nearly everyone was dancing and if they weren't, they were making out in a corner.

Cat and Robbie danced to the song and laughed as he attempted to do MIley impressions by twerking and sticking out his tongue. Cat couldnt breathe, she'd never laughed so much in her life! "Robbie stop!" She gigged, regaining her composure and leading him to a free table that had just been topped up with drinks. Robbie took off his glasses and wiped the bridge of his nose, exhaling due to the heat from both the club and how much they'd been enjoying themselves. He took a sip of the drink, "Cat?"

She looked at him as she too, sipped her drink.

He stumbled, "Um... What was the punishment for the AMA speech? I wanted to ask you yesterday at the coffee shop but i dit know how..." Cat stopped drinking and blinked a few times, desperate for a funny excuse to pop into her mind but all she could think of was her brother and how much these drinks were making her tipsy... She laughed, eager to distract him, "Come on, lets go dance again!"

"No, tell me!" He looked into her eyes, they looked dead. Cat had never seen Robbie so, so stern! She didnt really like it.

She whimpered, "Please dont tell Jade, she'd kill Mason!"

"Promise."

"...He said you were dead... He said you'd been run over when you set out to school the day after the AMA's. He made me hold a ceremony in the grounds of the studio when he knew the truth, along with some others, all along... While i was crying he cut a strand of my hair and burnt it with his lighter infront of me and said that was happening to your body right now, you know, cremation?"

Robbie nodded, finding it difficult to understand Mason's motives.

Cat sniffed, "He said then that he was pretending and that if i did anything like that again, he'd kill you for real... Along with everyone else."

Robbie hugged her quickly. She smiled into his collar bone.

Beck then came over with a worried look on his face, "Have you guys seen Jade? Is just i kinda wanna do a speech but i cant find her anywhere." Robbie shook his head and looked about the party, noticing Tori and Andre in the corner, slow dancing, with their hands locked and fingers entwined. Tori's head was on Andre's shoulder as Cat's was before on Robbie's.

Robbie squeeled and started to fangirl over their happiness, which made Cat go into a fit of hysterics, completely forgetting the re-telling of her ordeal, as Beck imitated him, complete with prancing around.

Suddenly Trina rounded the corner with Jade's cousin who was one of the bouncers, eyes diverting every second trying to find Beck. "BECK?! BECK!" She grabbed hold of him and he laughed, amused at how much Trina had had to drink that night.

"Woah Trina, you do know im with Jade yes?" He tried to get through to her non-drunk side but Trina was pre-occupied explaining something, "JADE'S ON THE ROOF WITH MASON!" Jade's cousin caught up and nodded, out of breath as Beck chuckled nervously, not quite believing this story. Cat's eyes widened and she threw down the drink, pulling Beck with her as she ran out of the club with Robbie following them, after he told Andre and Tori to come too.

Cat grabbed at the locked gate desperately while Beck tried to ask her questions, until she was pushed aside by Andre who kicked it down forcefully, "What's going on?!" Beck demanded, scared, worried and concerned. Cat gulped, "Mason might hurt Jade!"

Robbie interjected, "He said only if you do something like that again!"

"I CAME TO THE PARTY! Don't you remember?! He said i wasnt allowed to go!" Tori covered her mouth with her hand, realising the severity of the situation because the roof was very high up! She looked up, using her hand as a sheild for her eyes against the strobe lights. Beck rubbed his forehead and started to climb the stairs that had been blocked off for refurbishment, Andre quickly followed, Tori in hand, while Cat stayed still with Robbie.

Cat cried, "What if he's hurting Jade? I didnt mean this to happen Robbie!"

"I know you didnt! Dont worry!" He kissed her cheek and ran up with her, following Tori who was going a bit slower because she was wearing heels.

As Beck ran across the metal grate, followed by Andre, it then suddenly dropped, revealing the freeway beneathe it as Tori fell through and clung on for dear life. She screamed as Beck still continued to run with Andre, unaware of what had happened and they turned around, "No! Go find Jade!" Andre shouted at him as he started to help Tori and he obeyed, continuing to run up the flight to find his girlfriend. Robbie knelt on the steady, leftover grate and grabbed Tori's waist to try and pull her up through the hole she'd fell through as Andre pulled from her hands. Cat sobbed, along with Tori as she realised how much damamge she'd done by not obeying Mason.

Andre pulled her up fully, embracing her but then quickly lead her up, after Cat and Robbie, to the roof where presumably, Beck already was. Andre swung open the final door and his dreads waved around furiously in the Hollywood winds.

Mason was holding Jade so she couldnt move, his hand around her mouth so she couldnt call out as they stood at the edge of the roof. Andre shouted out, "Jade!" And she turned her head quickly to face him. Her mascara was running down her cheeks as she tried to say something to him but couldnt. Andre then saw a pair of hands clinging to the roof's edge, "BECK?!" He ran over and peered over as Mason laughed evily, not bothering to either help, nor make the situation worse as Andre single handedly tried to help him back up.

Tori left Robbie's side and went to help too but Cat was too scared of Mason who was now staring directly at her as she sobbed silently, unable to even cover her head or snuggle into Robbie's shoulder to block it out because she was so terrified. Mason shook his head as he lifted Jade's chin so Jade couldnt see Cat nor Robbie, "I warned you Cat!"

Cat pleaded, whilst crying, "LET HER GO PLEASE! PLEASE MASON!"Cat had just noticed that Jade's neck was bleeding as well as her nose and lip. He didnt need to get Cat on his side any more, Jade was purely a manipulating weapon. He threw her down infront of them both as Beck also re-joined them on the roof, breathing heavily as he cradled Jade who was going paler than normal.

"Im okay, its just scratches, dont cry Cat, please dont cry." Jade soothed as Cat sobbed on her knees next to her. Mason took steps forward and pulled Cat up onto her feet while noone was looking and had their attention on Jade, even Cat was a bit suprised by how smoothly he did it.

"ROBBIE!" She screamed as he pulled her to the edge of the building as he'd just done to Jade. Robbie leapt up and ran over to her but was greeted by a fist to the face by Mason and a quick sharp pain in his arm, he was bleeding... Andre shouted to him, "MASON'S GOT A KNIFE! ROBBIE HE STABBED YOU MAN!" Andre ran quickly to him but Mason allowed this. Robbie started to shake in shock and whimper as Cat started to cry even more while Mason held her tightly at the edge, unable to see the drop below them, or how many cars were going past, or whether there were any ledges to cling to if he pushed her.

Robbie started to hyperventilate as he bled out but started to shout at Mason nevertheless. "Let Cat go and get out of here!"

"You all knew what i was capable of, if im correct you even warned Cat a few times so isnt this what she deserves? Knowing now to not trust anyone a second time?" Mason replied arrogantly, tightening his grasp on Cat as she struggled a bit more and cried. He peered over at the road beneath and laughed, "If we died Cat..." He turned her round so she could see the drop, "Do you think anyone would miss us? Noone would miss me im sure, not even that good-for-nothing son of mine."

Cat stammered quietly, "Robbie would miss me... And my Mom, Dad and brother... My Nona would miss me too, and all my friends!"

"Aww..." He turned back to face Robbie again so Cat could see his face, "'Robbie would miss me.'" He recited, laughing at Robbie who was now on his knees, trying to stop the bleeding from his arm as it got paler and a puddle started to form. Sirens began to wail in response to Tori's call she'd made and they made Mason panic, "WHO CALLED THEM?!" He shouted at them all, stepping a tiny bit backwards so they all gasped and felt panicky.

Tori put up her hand, "Me! Im sorry but Jade might die and so might Robbie!"

"Oh yes, good old Tori Vega! Sorry Tori i forgot all about you now you're a nobody in the music industry because of your very little talent, individuality and wow factor!" He chuckled but turned sharply when he saw Andre get up from Robbie's side and start walking quickly towards Mason, "STAY BACK OR I'LL JUMP!" Andre halted, wanting to hurt Maosn so badly.

Cat whimpered, "Do Cat's really have nine lives?"

Andre looked confused and saddened at her tone, so innocent like she used to be before all this madness. He didnt want to wreck to old Cat Valentine any more than she'd been already, "Yes. Cat's have nine lives, sometimes even 10!" He tried to sound cheerful as Cat smiled slightly but then looked at Robbie.

"Hopefully this Cat has at least one spare." She stepped backwards, making Mason lose his balance as they both fell off the roof's edge just as the emergancy services pushed open the doors, looking for casualties and criminals.

They all screamed as they fell, Robbie in particular who's scream was so meaningful it popped Tori's ears as she sank to her knees. There was at least 5 seconds before anyone moved at all, until Andre ran over to the edge, hesitating whether he wanted to see the sight below. He peered over and chuckled, blinking a few times to make sure it was all real.

"Cat?" He smiled at the brunette who was sitting on the window washers platform looking over the edge of it where Andre could see lots of people gathering around a red puddle and a figure in it. Cat looked up and sobbed, showing him the blood on her hands as she confessed, "He whacked his head off here and tried to pull me off as he fell, i pushed his head and he fell down there Andre! I'm a murderer!" She screamed, grabbing the roots of her hair and sobbing into the long strands of brown that reminded her of Mason even more.

Robbie crawled over, ignoring the ambulance teams requests for him to stay still and looked over at Cat who was rocking herself. He'd never seen her this... Unstable... Everyone always knew there must be something wrong mentally with Cat but nothing like this, this was torture for Robbie to watch. He called out calmly, "Cat look! Im fine! You saved me!"

"IF I'D JUST LISTENED TO MASON YOU WOULDNT HAVE GOTTEN STABBED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She screamed, grabbing the metal sides of the platform as she continued to cry.

"No, if you didnt do such a brave thing Mason could've hurt me even more! Or hurt Andre even!" He protested, holding his good arm out over the edge for her to grab if she wanted. Cat looked up at him and hyperventilated, "I thik im going to faint Robbie! Im so so scared!"

Jade managed to get herself to the edge of the roof and looked down at her best friend, "Cat look! Im a lot better now! If you hadn't been so clever and thought Mason could be hurting me up here, i could be dead! He was strangling me Cat!"

"See Cat, you're so smart and brave!" Andre concluded, making Cat smile and sniffle as she reached up for Robbie's hand and let herself be pulled up with Andre and Jade's help. She collapsed on the die and was hugged by everyone, even Beck and Tori who had come over from the door.

Tori confessed, "Cat you did that so bravely! I would never have the courage to do that..."

Robbie realised something, "Wait, Cat! You never fainted! You always faint when you're scared!"

Cat smiled as everyone looked at her, "I knew Robbie would save me so i wasnt extreemly scared like i am normally when i faint. Just a bit."

Robbie blushed, feeling quite guilty knowing Cat saved herself really, unless she meant getting her to come up off the platform, but even then it was probably Jade who swayed her to let go and rejoin them. Robbie smiled anyway and hugged her with his good arm while the ambulance team worked on it quickly so they could take him downt o the ambulance as soon as possible.

* * *

Robbie sighed at Cat who sat next to him in his hospital bed, "Does this remind you of when a car parked in my butt?"

Cat laughed, realising her best friend was awake from his slumber and poked his nose, "Thank you for saving me."

"I didn't really... Andre told you to jump, which killed Mason. Then he and Jade were the last ones to persuade you to come up to the roof..." He sighed, "I should've done more."

Cat shook her head, "I didn't mean that!"Robbie was confused, what else could she mean? "Thank you for being such a good friend and saving me from... Myself. Without you i probaby would've gone along with everything Mason has told me to do and things could've ended up a lot worse! Its only really been you thats been there all the time for me, even when you knew things were bad." She smiled at him and he had no choice but to kiss her for that.

He kissed her gently on the lips and said what he had wanted to say for the past year, "I love you Cat Valentine."


End file.
